


Bridges

by Shan282



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Police Procedural, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: Detective Sarah Lamb did not ask for a new partner nor did she want one. John Seed has graciously volunteered his services to solve the murder of a coworker at the law firm he works and she doesn't trust him for a second. If she has to listen to his disappointment in her taste in music one more time she might actually crash them into the embankment.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil Has Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181037) by [Shan282](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282). 



> It's less inspired by The Devil Has Come and more stealing my own characters from it and throwing them into a less fucked up world.

“I don’t need a new partner, sir. I’ve got Pratt.” Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

“Pratt is Hudson’s partner and he’s still on desk duty after that stunt he pulled last week.” Whitehorse shot her a harsh glare as she covered her mouth to hide her amused look.

“What about Tessa? She could still be my partner.”

“ _Rook_ is in Vice now, you’re still Homicide.” Whitehorse pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Look, you’re a good detective Lamb, but you’d be better with a partner. I’m not saying I’ll babe assigning you one tomorrow, but in the next few weeks I’ll find a candidate to fill Rook’s spot on the team and they’re going to be your partner.”

Sarah glared at her shoes for a second, fighting back the urge to continue complaining. “Yes, sir.” She pushed her chair back and stood to leave. “I’ll see myself out if there’s nothing else.”

Whitehorse shook his head and waved her away. Sarah carefully closed the door and made her way across the bullpen, throwing herself into her desk chair.

“Bad news?” Staci asked, wheeling his chair over to her desk.

“He’s making me get a new partner.” She sighed and pulled a casefile from the pile on her desk. She’d closed it that morning, the coroner had ruled it a suicide in the end, so she just had to finish up the paperwork.

“I thought Rook was your partner?” He was tapping on the edge of her desk with a couple of pens.

“She’s moved to Vice.” She didn’t bother looking up, smacking his pens away with an irritated huff.

“Since fucking when?”

“Since last week dumbass. Do you not pay attention to anything that happens here?” Sarah finally peeled her eyes from her paper and gave Pratt a questioning look.

“I’m on desk duty, Sarah, I’ve been playing the Bioshock games for the last week. I just finished Infinite.” He had a proud grin on his face and Sarah couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. 

“How’d you even get that on the computer without Whitehorse throwing a fit?”

“He’s Whitehorse, the guy would still have a rotary phone in his office is the department didn’t make him upgrade.” Staci snickered and Sarah joined him, ducking her head behind her computer when Whitehorse threw open the door to his office.

“Pratt.” He barked, Staci muttered an apology and wheeled himself back to his desk. He shot Staci a disapproving look as he walked past his desk, stopping in front of Sarah’s desk. “Lamb you’ve got a case. Take Hudson with you.”

“What is it?” Sarah asked as she stood from her desk, pulling on her jacket.

“Lawyer at Sutherland Wells was murdered, Eliot Horne. His assistant found the body.” Whitehorse informed her, giving her the address. Sarah nodded and grabbed her keys, leaving the station with Hudson at her side.

 

Sarah flashed her badge to the posted uniform as she ducked under the crime scene. She walked down the hallway towards the crime scene, glancing at the witnesses that stood around waiting to be interviewed.

“Find the assistant and get her statement. I’ll go check out the body.” Sarah ordered Hudson, slipping between a pair of uniforms standing guard at the doorway to the office of the murdered associate. Sarah slowed when she spotted Tessa studying the crime scene.

“Rook? What’s vice doing here?” She questioned, her territorial side kicking in. This was a homicide, no way was she letting vice steal this case from her, even if it was Tess.

“Burke sent me, he’s got this theory that,” Tessa trailed off and shook her head, “Well it doesn’t matter. This doesn’t look like a vice case so I’ll leave it in your hands. Send me a copy of the autopsy if there’s evidence of drugs.”

Sarah nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes in slight distrust. Tessa smiled and excused herself, promising to text her later so they could get together for drinks. Sarah waited until she was out of sight before turning back to the crime scene, her crime scene.

She carefully stepped around the evidence markers of the floor, making sure not to taint anything or get in the way of the CSI team. She stopped in front of the body and looked towards the coroner, Dr. Lindsey, as he examined the victim.

“First thoughts?” Sarah questioned, pulling her notebook from her pocket and writing down her own first impressions of the scene.

“He was stabbed.”

“Obviously.” Sarah deadpanned, looking up from her notebook to examine the body herself.

The man was still sat in his desk, the blood on his clothes and the floor had dried a while ago. A pair of scissors stuck out of his chest, a dozen more stab wounds around it and in his stomach. His previously crisp suit had been torn into ribbons, his once white shirt stained red.

“Based on the degree of vigor, factoring in room temp, I’d say the time of death is somewhere between 10 and 1am.” Lindsey stated, leaning back on his heels, Sarah nodded and noted it in her book. “I’ll be able to give you a more precise time once I have him on the table.”

“Thanks, Lindsey.” Sarah gave him a stiff smile before taking a turn around the room to study more of the crime scene.

Bloody shoe prints lead to the door then stopped, Sarah suspected the killer had noticed the trail they were leaving and taking their shoes off. She ordered one of the CSI guys to sweep the hallway and neighboring offices a second time in the hopes that maybe they’d get lucky. There was blood splatter across the desk and window which wasn’t particularly odd given the violence of the stabbing.

Outside the office, Sarah searched around for Hudson, finally finding her at the receptionist’s desk interviewing the woman sitting there. She tapped her shoulder and beckoned her over.

“The assistant?”

“No, I already got her. I told her she could go home and we’d call her in if we needed her. Now I’m just going through everyone.” Hudson answered and gestured to the hallway. “He was apparently close with another lawyer, a John Duncan. They got into a fight over a case a few days ago, it ended with threats from both parties.”

“Thanks, I’ll go talk to him.” With the help of one of the other officers there, she was pointed towards the correct office. The door was closed so Sarah knocked before opening it. “John Duncan?” She asked, stepping into the office.

The man in question was hunched over his desk reading over a very thick file. “John _Seed_ actually. I’ll be with you in a moment, detective,” He didn’t bother looking up from the file, Sarah glared at him and stepped completely into the room.

She didn’t stop until her legs knocked against the edge of his desk, crossing her arms and looking down at him. When John still didn’t look away from his file, Sarah reached forward and pulled it from his desk before he could stop her, flipping it shut and dropping it onto one of the chairs facing his desk.

John glared up at her, crossing his arms and leaning back. The room was silent as they both stared each other down, only breaking eye contact so he could look her up and down a few times.

“What can I help you with, detective?” He asked with mock curiosity as if he didn’t already know why she was there.

“Your coworker was murdered, Mr. Seed, and according to witnesses you had an altercation with Mr. Horne earlier this week.” Sarah pulled her notebook from her pocket again, waiting to write down his statement.

“ _Verbal_ altercation.” He corrected her, a slightly smug look on look on his face. “Eliot and I simply had a difference of opinions on the case we’re both working.”

“Way I heard it, it was more than just a difference of opinions. Threats were made so it doesn’t look too good for you right now.”

“Yes, he threatened to get me fired if I didn’t go along with his approach to the case. So I threatened to expose his affairs with his assistant and our receptionist, I’m sure Ms. Watts and Ms. Vasquez left that out of their statements.” He leaned back in his chair, his voice dripping with all the charisma of a lawyer of his fortitude.

Sarah wasn’t an idiot, she’d heard his name in the news before. He was young, handsome, and had been winning quite a few cases lately so his name came up in law circles quite often. The DA’s office had apparently been eyeing him to fill the position left by their last ADA but he’d politely turned them down for Sutherland Wells.

“Do you have an alibi for last night, Mr. Seed?” Sarah asked, tapping her pen against the notebook.

“Yes,” He leaned forward with a sly smile and launched into the details of the party he’d been at the night before. Sarah rolled her eyes but wrote it all down, not at all impressed. This was going to be a long interview.

 

Sarah looked up from her computer as Whitehorse called her into his office. As she walked towards his office she prepared to defend herself for not having any leads on Horne case. It’d been two days since she’d visited the crime scene and without any concrete suspects, she was just waiting on the coroner’s report. John Seed had been at the top of her list for all of an hour before his alibi was confirmed.

She stepped into the office, shutting the door behind her. Someone else sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and she assumed it was a member of the brass there to chew her out as well.

“Sir I’m just waiting on the Horne autopsy, I swear it’s still my top priority.” Sarah quickly said, wanting to get ahead of the lecture she was dreading.

“That’s not why I called you in, though I am disappointed in the lack of suspects.” He gestured for Sarah to take a seat in the remaining empty chair and clasped his hands. She sat down and glanced sideways at the man beside her, her eyes widening when she recognized John Seed, smug grin and all.

“Lamb, you remember our chat about getting you a new partner?”

“Yes. What is Mr. Seed doing here?” She quickly asked, in no mood to beat around the bushes.

“He is very invested in finding the killer of Mr. Horne and has offered his services as a consultant, for free.”

“I’m always looking for ways to help, Captain.” John offered, he actually sounded sincere but Sarah didn’t believe it for a second.

“What does this have to do with me?” She asked slowly, already dreading where this conversation was going.

“He’s going to be your partner on this case.”

“Excuse me?” Sarah looked between the two in shock. “Captain he’s a civilian. He’s not cleared to go out there with me. Besides he was a suspect originally.”

“I was cleared immediately.” John pointed out and Sarah sent him a cold glare.

“He’s already been cleared by Mayor Minkler and the brass. It’s just a temporary situation, Lamb, until this case gets solved.” Whitehorse left no room for objections, silence Sarah when she opened her mouth to speak. Sarah sat there in shocked silence for a few more minutes as Whitehorse went over some of the finer details, abruptly standing when she was dismissed.

She stiffly walked back to her desk, not making eye contact with anyone, and dropped gracelessly into her chair.

“Fuck this.” She muttered and pulled the Horne casefile from her desk. John’s tattooed hand appeared in her vision and she smacked it away. “What?” She snapped, looking up at him.

“I was trying to be polite and shake your hand.” He raised his hands in mock surrender, his face a perfect mask of innocence. “Your captain said I could sit at this desk while I helped you on this.” He said, sitting down in the desk directly facing her’s. It had been Tessa’s up until her transfer and right now Sarah was really wishing that she hadn’t.

“Good for you.” She muttered and looked back down at her casefile. She jerked her head up when she felt more than saw him get closer. “What are you doing?”

“Reading the casefile or least attempting to.” He said, his voice tight with what Sarah could only assume was frustration. She glared at him, she could tell him to get his own copy but then she’d likely be forced to fill out all the paperwork. Instead, she huffed and pushed the file towards him.

“Just don’t fuck it up, it’s the original.” She practically snarled and he gave her a clearly practiced wounded look before taking it.

Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back, narrowing her eyes and sizing him up. She wasn’t sure what to make of the lawyer. From what she’d heard from the few detectives who’d met him while testifying in court, he was supposed absolutely charming. Sarah, however, couldn’t get past his cocky attitude. She didn’t give a shit how attractive he was of if he had legs for days and eyes blue enough to drown in. He was a pompous ass who thought he was all that.

Yet he also seemed genuinely invested in this case. She’d read about his charity work in the news and while she wanted to just write it off as a publicity stunt from what she’d heard during his interviews he seemed to genuinely enjoy it. He _seemed_ to genuinely care about people.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” John said without looking up from the file, Sarah could see a ghost of a smirk on his lips. “You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“The day I willingly do that Staci should check me into the psych ward. Unless it’s for your mugshot, then I’ll happily take your picture.” She gave him a sour smile. John returned her unhappy smile with a clearly forced one of his own.

“I am looking forward to our partnership, detective,” John said, his voice dripping with swagger and for a second Sarah was tempted to smack the smirk off his face. She'd be professional for once and save that for after they'd finished this case.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters from my fic The Devil Has Come all moved to Atlanta and got different jobs, at least most of them did. I've been really enjoying writing this AU, it's been on my mind since I started writing Devil and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Not sure if she'll date the other boys. For now, it's just John but that could change. We all know I'm fucking thirsty for these dumbasses.
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for exactly a month while I worked out details in my vague storyline.


End file.
